Return to Tomorrow
Streszczenie Wstęp ''Enterprise'' podróżuje przez oprzar próżni, znajduj ący się setki lat świetlnych dalej, nież kiedykolwiek dotarł jakiś ziemski statek. Wielka, inteligentna moc aktywuje sygnał wezwania pomocy, bardzo silny, choć ze źródła niewidzialnego dla sensorów. Załoga przybywa na zniszczoną planetę klasy M - o wiele starszą od Ziemi, jak twierdzi Spock, i martwą od dawna, z atmosferą zniszczoną przez jakiś kataklizm. Nagle odzywa się męski głos, zwracający się do członków zwiadu jako swoich "dzieci" i prosi ich o wejście na orbitę. Mówi, że wie, iż jego planeta nie wygląda obiecująco, i dodaje tajemniczo, że on też jest martwy– a śmierć spotka również cały ludzki rodzaj, jeśli nie zdecydują się na odwiedziny. thumb|Zniszczony świat Sargona Akt I W dzienniku kapitańskim (data gwiezdna 4768.3 - patrz niżej), kapitan Kirk zapisał, że spróbuje ryzykownego kontaktu; Uhura mówi mu, że zapis dotrze do Gwiezdnej Floty najwcześniej za trzy tygodnie. Stacja naukowa Spocka namierza tajemniczego rozmówcę imieniem Sargon, który podaje im koordynaty transportu do pomieszczenia, położonego 100 mil pod powierzchnią. Na tej głębokości Spock wykrywa odpowiednią atmosferę i stawia tezę, ze zwiadowi nic nie grozi. Kirk planuje zostawić go natymczasowym dowodzeniu, mówiąc, że jest tam zbyt wiele nieznanego "nie możemy ryzykować obaj." Ale Sargon zmienia jego plany odcinając energię statku tak długo, póki Spock nie dołączy do grupy. W hali transportu Dr. McCoy, załoganci Lemli i Leslie, i komandor podporucznik Mulhall meldują się do przesyłu. Mulhall, astrobiolog, nie jest znana Kirkowi; rozkaz dołączenia jej do zwiadu pochodził od samego Sargona. McCoy jest bliski zawału, gdy słyszy ustalenia Spocka, dotyczące grubości litej skały, przez którą mają być przesłani 112.37 mil. Gdy drużyna opuszcza statek, zapisy dwóch załogantów zostają zdezaktywowane – kolejna z niespodzianek Sargona. Pod ziemią, w czymś w rodzaju składu, Spock orientuje się, że ściany, zbudowane przed kataklizmem, wykonano z najtwardszego i najbardziej wytrzymałego materiału, z jakim się zetknął. Mulhall odkrywa, ze atmosfera różni się nieco od tej na statku. Komora zostaje otwarta i niestrzeżony zwiad wchodzi do środka, by poznać Sargona – jest to energia bez kształtu, materia bez formy – zamknięta w kulistej skorupie. Sargon daje swym gościom lekcję historii: 6,000 wieków temu, humanoidzi z tej planety byli podróżnikami przez wszechświat. Kolonizowali planety w całej galaktyce. Ludzkie mity o stworzeniu człowieka prawdopodobnie byli parą z rasy Sargona. thumb|Astrobiolog Mulhall nie zgadza się z historią Sargona, twierdząć, że w świetle dowodów naukowych ludzka inteligencja ewoluowała niezależnie od kontaktów z Obcymi Ale 1,000 wieków po erze kolonialnej przyszedł ostateczny konflikt. Posiadając umysł "nieskończenie większy" niż ktokolwiek ze zwiadu, mając coraz większe wymagania, rasa Sargona popadła w wojnę, przy której nawet konflikt nuklearny był niczym. W ten sposób panowie galaktyki sami się zniszczyli, a ich planeta od pół miliona lat jest martwa. Nazywając Kirka swoim"synem", Sargon zamienia się z nim miejscami, zabierając ciało kapitana i więżąc jego niemy umysł w kuli. Sargon jest wstrząśnięty, ponownie czując się w fizycznej formie. Akt II Zabrawszy zwiad do innej komory Sargon pokazuje im dziesięc podobnych kul. Jego żona Thalassa jest jedyną w dolnym rzędzie, która jeszcze żyje. W górnym świeci jeszcze jedna z kul – Henoch, wróg, przedstawiciel "drugiej strony konfliktu." Ich umysły również potrzebuja ciał, konkretnie Mulhall i Spocka. McCoy obawia się, że Sargon "wypali" ciało Kirka – jego serce bije 262 razy na minutę. Sargon mówi że on i jego towarzysze chcą jedynie "pożyczyć" ludzkie ciała na krótki czas, by móc zbudować dla siebie "humanoidalne roboty", dysponują bowiem metodami i umiejętnościami "daleko poza waszymi". Sargon wraca do głównej komory i znowu nazywając Kirka synem, oddaje mu ciało. Metabolizm kapitana szybko wraca do normy. Mówi, że jego umysł, pozostający w receptikonie, "przelatywał czas i przestrzeń". Jednak połączenie z Sargonem poruszyło go głęboko: "Przez krótki czas byliśmy jednością... Teraz go znam. Wiem, kim jest i wiem, czego chce – i nie boje się go". thumb|Mulhall ofiarowuje swe ciało w imię nauki W sali odpraw na statku do zwiadu dołącza Scott, którego asysta będzie konieczna przy konstrukcji "androidów". Mając mechaniczne ciała, mówi Spock, Sargon i jego towarzysze będą mogli opuścić planetę i podzielić się swą technologią z innymi. W rezultacie "ludzkość" będzie mogła przeskoczyć w rozwoju dziesięć tysiącleci. Scott jest podniecony perspektywą silników międzygwiezdnych "wielkości orzecha". Mulhall mówi, że w interesie nauki musi współpracować. McCoy podejrzewa, że nieprzypadkowo zostały wybrane właśnie ciała kapitana i pierwszego oficera i obawia się, że dla takich "gigantów" ludzka załoga musi być rodzajem "insektów". Kirk porównuje ich akcję do pierwszej wyprawy na księżyc, na Mars, na Alpha Centauri, ani przypomina McCoyowi że sześć generacji temu chirurdzy używali skalpeli i catgutu. "''Ryzyko," konkluduje, "jest naszą pracą". W laboratorium medycznym McCoy i siostra Chapel śledzą transfer. Thalassa, patrząc oczami Mulhall, przede wszystkim szuka męża myśląc, że to podnoszący się właśnie Spock, ale Sargon zwraca jej uwagę na siebie, mówiąc "tutaj" – jest w ciele Kirka. Kobieta aprobuje jego wybór, uważa nawet, że to ciało przypomina jego własne, sprzed katastrofy. Henoch jest zadowolony z pozyskanego ciała: wolkańsko-ludzka hybryda ma "siłę, słuch i wzrok daleko lepsze od waszych ludzkich norm". Ciało Spocka lepiej też reaguje na transfer, będąc "przystosowane do wyższego metabolizmu". Henoch trzyma się, gdy inni padają i po raz drugi Sargon opuszcza ciało Kirka. W laboratorium farmakologicznym Henoch ai Chapel przygotowują lek obniżający metabolizm, który pozwoli przetrwać trójce ocalałych w obecnych ciałach. Chapel zauważa, że lek przygotowany dla Sargona różni się od pozostałych i obawia się o swego kapitana. Henoch potwierdza, że chce, aby Kirk umarł – to zabije również Sargona. Potem kontroluje umysł Chapel, dotykając środkowym palcem jej czoła. Act Three McCoy dokonoju wpisu w dzienniku medycznym (4769.1 - zobacz poniżej): "Sargon po raz trzeci posiadł ciało Kirka, Thalassa ma ciało Mulhall, a Henoch Spocka". W warsztacie Sargon i Thalassa zaczynają pracę nad ich mechanicznymi ciałami. Oddają się wspomnieniom, ale sceny z ich utraconego świata ustępują okrutnym perspektywom czekającej ich przyszłości. Henoch wchodzi i kusi ich do zmiany nastawienia ale napotyka na opór. On jeden nie ma zamiaru opuścić ciała swego "nosiciela". Sargon czuje, że ciało Kirka odmawia posłuszeństwa, a jego metabolizm ulega załamaniu, nie chce jednak niepokoić żony i żołnierzy. W laboratorium medycznym Chapel przekazuje lek Henocha McCoyowi. Myśląc, że jej stres jest spowodowany zmęczeniem, doktor proponuje, że on poda ostatnie kilka dawek gościom. Zdenerwowana Chapel nalega na to, by pozwolił jej wykonać robotę. W pracowni Scott nie jest w stanie zobaczyć, jaka technologia będzie funkcjonowała w mechanicznych ciałach, które potrzebują "mikro silników i czegoś, co zastąpi im mięśnie." Szczęśliwy Henoch/Spock pokazuje się w drzwiach i poprawia go: Scott nie może tego zrozumieć, ale android będzie działał 100% lepiej niż ludzkie ciało. Jednak do Thalassy Henoch mówi inaczej: android będzie jej domem na tysiące lat – czyż to nie jest jak więzienie? Kobieta czuje lęk i bunt na myśl o porzuceniu ludzkiej egzystencji. Czy ludzkie ciało to nie dobra cena za wszystko, co może ofiarować ludzkości? Na pokładzie 6, w sali odpraw, Sargon pojmuje, że nie może dłużej ignorować niebezpieczeństwa, na jakie naraża ciało Kirka i wzywa McCoya. Thalassa przybywa pierwsza i mówi mężowi o pomyśle poświęcenia Mulhall. Widząc, że ta błędna propozycja nie mogła wyjść od niej, Sargon mówi o praktycznych trudnościach – zajęłoby miesiące, jeśli nie lata, nim te ciała przywykłyby do ich metabolizmu. Ona też to wie, jednak kusi ją możliwość intymnego kontaktu – wymiany dotyku – całuje go, pytając "czy usta robota to potrafią?" Walcząc jednocześnie z pokusą i działaniem medykamentu Henocha, Sargon traci przytomność. McCoy i Chapel przybywszy stwierdzają, że Sargon/Kirk "nie żyje". Akt IV thumb|Organy witalne Kirka są w dobrych rękach, ale jego umysł jest uwięziony w kuli obok stołu McCoy robi kolejny wpis do dziennika medycznego (4770.3 – ''zobacz na dole). Jest pewny, że Sargon nie żyje, zmuszony do opuszczenia umierającego ciała kapitana, a był zbyt daleko od receptikonu, by dokonać wymiany. Mimo wszystko zabiera opuszczone ciało do ambulatorium i podłącza do aparatury medycznej, a jego "organy witalne znów pracują", jak mówi pielęgniarka. thumb|Henoch i Thalassa W pracowni Henoch pracuje nad męskim androidem. Thalassa jest ciekawa, po co to robi, skoro nie ma zamiaru oddać Spockowi jego ciała. Henoch odpowiada, ze ten android jest dla niej – może go obejrzeć, nim zmieni go w żeński. W laboratorium medycznym Thalassa proponuje McCoyowi układ: może przywrócić umysł Kirka do jego ciała, ale w zamian chce zatrzymać ciało Mulhall, "której pan prawie nie zna – jest dla pana niemal obca!" Mimo to McCoy nie chce pozwolić, by Mulhall umarła. Thalassa grozi mu, "my możemy robić, co tylko chcemy... Mogę was zniszczyć jedną myślą!" Jednak ta postawa boga nagle budzi w niej wstręt i rozumie, ze ludzka egzystencja źle wpłynęła na jej moralność. Będąc tego świadkiem, Sargon przemawia: teraz egzystuje w układach statku. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi siostra Chapel. Thalassa prosi, by McCoy wyszedł – "Sargon ma plan." W swoim biurze McCoy słyszy serię wybuchów w laboratorium. Nie mogąc tam wejść, woła pomocy gdy nagle wychodzi stamtąd Chapel – wyraźnie jest czymś zaabsorbowana. Wpadłszy do laboratorium McCoy widzi, że Kirk i Mulhall odzyskali swe ciała. Wszystkie trzy receptikony są jednak spalone. A umysł Spocka? Kirk mówi, że ta strata była "koniecznością". Najważniejszym zadaniem na teraz jest zabicie fizycznej formy Spocka i jednoczesne zniszczenie Henocha. Kirk nakazuje, by McCoy przygotował zastrzyk z czegoś, co jest śmiertelne dla Wolkanów. Na mostku Henoch terroryzuje Uhurę i ostrzega Sulu. Chapel stoi u jego boku. McCoy przybywa z Kirkiem i Mulhall, których Henoch zatrzymuje, indukując ból w ich ciałach. Chapel zabiera doktorowi hypospray. Jego zawartość jest znana Henochowi, który odczytał myśli McCoya. Teraz nakazuje Chapel wstrzyknięcie McCoyowi trucizny – ale ona z nagła wstrzykuje ją jemu/Spockowi. Początkowo nie uważa on tego za zagrożenie, ale nagle czuje, że Sargon ma nad nim kontrolę i nie pozwala mu posiąść innego ciała, mimo jego błagań. Ciało Spocka osuwa się na podłogę, Henoch opuszcza je, ale nie mogąc zająć innego, ginie. Teraz Chapel chwieje się na nogach, a Spock wstaje. Pielęgniarka wyjaśnia, że umysł Spocka został implantowany do jej ciała, co za plecami Henocha zrobił Sargon. A co z zastrzykiem, który mógł "zabić dziesięciu Wolkan"? To była konieczna iluzja, mówi Sargon. Pożycza ciało Kirka po raz czwarty i ostatni, by móc objąć swą żonę, nim odejdą w nicość "na zawsze." Ich finałowy pocałunek, mówi ze łzami Chapel, patrząc na Spocka, był "piękny". Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 4768.3. Enterprise znajduje się na orbicie planety której powierzchnia, jak mówią nam czujniki, jest pozbawiona życia, świat zniszczony i martwy od pół miliona lat. A z niej nadszedł głos, energia czystej myśli, mówiąc nam, że po tysiącach wieków są jeszcze ocalali z tamtych lat. Ponieważ eksploracja i kontakt z nowymi formami życia jest naszym priorytetem, zdecydowałem podjąć ryzyko i nawiązać kontakt. Koniec wpisu." *"Dziennik medyczny Enterprise, data gwiezdna 4769.1. Trzy obce umysły zajmują obecnie ciała kapitana Kirka, oficera naukowego Spocka, i Dr. Ann Mulhall. Tak jak planują, konstrukcja androidów dla nich jest w toku. Wszystko przebiega, jak oczekiwano ... i jak obiecywano. Nie znajduję racjonalnego powodu do niepokoju, ale jestem przepełniony obawami." *"Dziennik medyczny, data gwiezdna 4770.3. Mam zapisać jedną śmierć czy dwie? Gdy ciało Kirka umarło, Sargon był zbyt daleko od receptikonu, by dokonać wymiany. Sargon nie żyje. Ale czy kapitan też? Jego ciało tak, ale jego umysł wciąż przebywa w receptikonie, do którego został przeniesiony wcześniej." Pamiętne cytaty "Często się mówi, że gdyby człowiek miał latać, miałby skrzydła. mimo to lata. Odkrył, jak to robić. Czy chcielibyście, by pierwsza misja Apollo nie dotarła na księżyc, albo żebyśmy nie wylądowali na Marsie, i nie ruszyli potem do najbliższej gwiazdy? Chciałby pan wciąż operować za pomocą skalpeli i zszywać ich katgutem, jak pański prapraprapradziadek? To ja dowodzę. Mogę rozkazać. Jednak nie zrobię tego, ponieważ doktor McCoy ma rację, że to potencjalnie ogromne niebezpieczeństwo, jak przy każdym kontakcie z formami życia, które tak wyprzedzają nas inteligencją i rozwojem. Jednak muszę wspomnieć o możliwościach, że perspektywa zdobycia nowej wiedzy i technologii jest ogromna. Ryzyko... Ryzyko to nasz zawód. To dla tego zbudowano nasz statek. To dlatego na nim jesteśmy." : - Kirk "Wracajmy do epoki kamienia łupanego." : - McCoy "Witaj (śmieje się) Och, jesteś piękną kobietą. Przyjemny widok, gdy ktoś się budzi po pół milionie lat." "Dziękuję." "Proszę bardzo (śmieje się)" : - Spock/Henoch i Chapel po transferze "Wspólne unicestwienie nie przeraża mnie, ukochany." : - Thalassa "Płuca ponownie wypełnione powietrzem Znów widzieć. Serce ponownie pompujące krew, krążącą w arteriach. Czuć to wszystko. Po pół miliona lat... ''znowu istnieć." : - '''Kirk/Sargon' "Nawet Wolkanie nie wiedzą tego, co nieznane, kapitanie." : - Spock "Do czego dojdzie?! Czy oni mają dobrze w głowie, doktorze?" "Bez komentarza." : - Scotty i doktor McCoy "Prosty transfer - ich umysły i nasze." "''Całkiem proste. Zdarza się każdego dnia." : - Kirk i McCoy Zza kulis * Jeden z blooperów pokazuje scenę w ambulatorium; Kelley pyta "Jim?" Przeskakując wers Shatner odpowiada "W porządku, Bones." Kelley na to "Dobrze się czujesz?" Obaj zaczynają się śmiać; następnego ujęcia nie mogli nawet zacząć, bo śmiali się, jakby ich ktoś łaskotał. * Nie jest jasne, jak dwoje z towarzyszy Sargona mogło zainspirować powstanie opowieści o Adamie i Ewie na Ziemi, skoro kolonizacja została przerwana przed kataklizmem. W tym czasie, 600,000 lat wcześniej, na Ziemi pojawił się zaledwie Homo heidelbergensis, wspólny przodek nasz i neandertali. * W tym odcinku ponownie pojawia się George Takei po dłuższej nieobecności, spowodowanej pracą na planie filmu The Green Berets. * Dr. Ann Mulhall która grała Diana Muldaur, później wystąpiła jako Miranda Jones w Is There in Truth No Beauty? i jako Katherine Pulaski w Star Trek: The Next Generation. * James Doohan podstawiał głos Sargona. Image:Enterprise on patrol remastered.jpg|''Enterprise'' patroluje niezbadaną przestrzeń Image:Arret remastered.jpg|''Enterprise'' na orbicie Występują * William Shatner jako Captain Kirk/Sargon * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock/Henoch :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Diana Muldaur jako Ann Mulhall/Thalassa * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Cindy Lou jako Pielęgniarka :i * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley i android * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * James Doohan jako Sargon (głos) * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie de:Geist sucht Körper en:Return to Tomorrow (episode) es:Return to Tomorrow fr:Return to Tomorrow (épisode) ja:地底160キロのエネルギー（エピソード） nl:Return to Tomorrow Kategoria:Odcinki TOS